Some electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, videogame systems, media players, cameras, cellular phones, personal cameras, set-top boxes, projectors, monitors, etc.) display images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Processing large amounts of image data may be particularly difficult. For example, large amounts of image data may require relatively large amounts of resources, such as power, time, processor bandwidth, memory and/or monetary costs. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.